Broken Heart
by Hikari Anderson-Hummel
Summary: Something bad happens to Logan and it's all Kendall's fault. But James can fix Logan and he knows just how to save him.
1. Logan's Problems

Hey peoples! Welcome to my first BTR fic! It's a Jogan/ Kogan! Yayz for me! *clears throat* I mean, I hope you like it!

- H.O.D

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR!

Now On With The Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1: Logan's Problems

Logan's P.O.V

How could I let this happen? I wasn't supposed to fall in love with kendall. I wasn't even supposed to be gay! I was so sure that i had been straight. 'Yeah, your dad made sure you were straight.' A voice in the back of my head told me. I just wish I knew how to tell him. I mean, is it easy telling the one you love that you actually love him. Believe me, if I could tell Kendall I would, but I can't. He would hate me and the friendship that we share would be ruined.I don't want that. In fact, I don't think I can handle that. I just hope he feels the same way when I tell him that his best friend lo-

Normal P.O.V

"Logan!" Kendall yelled for the third time. "Huh what?" Logan asked, giving a very cute confused look. "You zoned out dude. What were yo thinking about anyway?" James asked. A faint blush creeped on Logan's face and he smiled quickly before frowning. "N-nothing guys, just thinking about the new song." James looked at Logan suspicously, before deciding that he would talk to his friend later.

But Kendall didn't want to talk to Logan later. He wanted to talk to Logan Now. "Hey Logie, can I talk to you? Privately." he said through clenched teeth. Logan gulped, but he follewd him anyway ; wondering if he was in trouble.

They walked into Logan and James' room and Kendall couldn't stop pacing. After two minutes he finally stopped and stared at Logan, his eyes softening at the confused and scared look on his friends face.

"What's wrong Logan? You keep spacing out and it's worrying me." Kendall said. Logan stayed silent, not wanting to answer his question. "Logan, is there something you're not telling me?" Logan nodded, tears threating to fall as his gut feeling grew stronger.

"What? I'll understand Logie. Can you please just tell me?" Kendall asked softly, knowing the boy could break down any moment. Kendall took a few steps towards Logan.

But what Logan did next shocked the hell out of him.

Logan kissed Kendall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Wow. Isn't that something? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thought it was good.

Next Time: Kendall reacts to the kiss.

Well Until Then ............ See Ya!

MUTANT HAPPY FACE

Review? Please?


	2. Big Problems

Hey Peoples! Chapter 2 is up! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or the boys. I just like to borrow them for my personal use.

Now On With The Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2: Bigger Problems

Logan kissed him. Kendall couldn't believe it. His best friend, who was a guy! Just kissed him.

"Oh God. I-I'm sorry K-Kendal. I- I shouldn't have done that." Logan stuttered. Kendall's face took on an angry look. "Yeah you shouldn't have. Seriously Logan, what does kissing me prove? Sorry, but I'm not a fag like you Logan! Y-you know what? I can't deal with you right now Logan. I can't even look at you." Kendall growled before he turned and walked out of the room. Leaving a heart broken Logan to cry his eyes out.

/// Later ///

James sat at the kitchen table, worrying about his best friend and roommate ; who had locked himself inside their room. "Has he come out yet?" A worried Carlos asked. James sighed and ran his fingers through his silky hair. "No. But I have to try again." he sighed, walked up to their door, and lightly knocked.

"Logan, can I come in? Please?" he smiled when he heard the lock click, but he frowned and felt his heart break at the sight before him.

There stood Logan, his eyes emotionless and puffy, he was still sniffling so James thought he was still crying. "Logan what happened? What's wrong?"James asked, pulling Logan into a tight hug. Logan buried his face in James' neck and began crying more. "Oh Logie. Come 's sit down and talk." he said softly, fearing that he wouldupset the boy further.

Logan looked around to see if it was safe to speak. He didn't want to be yelled at. Not again. Not ever. He kept shaking while looking at James and Carlos with a lost and broken look. He needed to tell them. Maybe they could fix him. 'Don't be silly Logan. No none can fix you because no one wants to fix a fag like you.' the words tore at his already broken heart, making him cry more.

"K-Kendall hates me." he said. Carlos and James gasped. Kendall could never hate Logan. The two went together like peanut butter and jelly. "Does this have anything to do with your feelings for him?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded, the ability to speak left him when he realized that Kendall probably wouldn't speak to him for as long as the Earth rotated the sun.

'Kendall how could you?' Carlos thought. James on the other hand was silently fuming. 'Kendall, I'm going to kill you. Logan has already been through enough. He doesn't need this.' he walked over to Logan and pulled him in his lap. He kept whispering soft words and melodies to calm him down. "Don't worry Logie. He won't hurt you again. I won't let him."

That night, Logan slept with James, holding on to him like he was the only thing keeping alive. James in turn held onto Logan reassuring him thaat he would never let Logan get hurt again.

Logan was James' to protect and love. And if Kendall tried to get in the way of that, he had another thing coming.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Didn't expect that now did ya? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Next Time: James spends time with Logan and Carlos talks to Kendall.

Well Until Then............ See Ya!

MUTANT HAPPY FACE

Please Review? *holds out bribe- I mean cupcakes*


	3. The Truth

Heyy Peoples! Who's ready for the next chapter of Broken Heart? I am! So let's get things started. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or the boys!

Now On With The Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 3: The Truth

James woke up to the sound of soft whimpering. Looking down, he saw Logan's hold on his shirt grow tighter and his knuckles turn white. James gasped and tried to shake him awake, which only made Logan hold on tighter. "Logan, come on buddy, you have to wake up. Please Logie." James whispered.

He started running his fingers through Logan's dark hair and smiled when Logan let go of his shirt. He then started rubbing Logan's back and he was whispering comforting words into his ear. "J-James?" Logan asked. "Yeah, it's me. How are you holding up?" James asked softly. All Logan needed to do was look into James' eyes.

"Oh Logan, I'm so sorry." James felt like crying. There was nothing in Logan's eyes. No emotion, no nothing. James had seen something similar with Logan, but this was worse. 'Last time Logan had the occasional spark in his eyes. But now I can't find it.'

Jamessighed and helped Logan out of bed. When they finished getting dressed, they walked into the kitchen and got themselves some cereal. "Hey guys! Good Morning!" Carlos said enthusiasticly. "Hey Carlos." James greeted. Logan only nodded and continued to stare at the food in the green bowl.

"Hey James, can I talk to you for a minute?" Carlos asked. James nodded and put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "I'll be right back Logie." James said acting like he was talking to a five year old. Logan muttered a quiet okay and laid his head on the table.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

"How is he?" Carlos asked. James chuuckled, which was strange at a time like this. "Bad. His eyes are empty, he doesn't talk as much, and ... he's worse than before." the last part came out in a whisper, but Carlos could hear it.

"What do you mean 'before'?" Carlos asked, putting emphasis on the before. "Logan didn't know Kendall first. He knew me first." He then started to explain Logan's life, and by the time he finished, both boys were in tears. "Poor Logan. I had no idea hewent through that much pain." Carlos whispered. "I know. You need to go talk to Kendall. If I do I might end up doing something I will regret. And Logan needs me." James said.

Carlos nodded and walked out with James, then he left 2J to go find Kendall and whack some sense into him.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

"Hey Logan, why don't we go somewhere. We could go to the recording studio or a walk. you pick." James sounded desperate and Logan decided to go for a walk. "Cool. C'mon Logan." James said. He was surprised when Logan held his hand.

"D-don't l-leave me. P-please?" Logan asked. James' heart broke right there. He knew Logan needed him, he just didn't know how much. He gave Logan's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I won't Logan. I promise."

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Carlos had finally found Kendall in a storage closet,sitting on a box withba frown on his face. "Hey Kendall. How's it going?" he asked. "Not good." Carlos smiled. "Well That's good. Because I can gurantee you that Logan is doing waaaay worse. Geez Kendall what did you do to him?"

Kendall frowned. "What's wrong with him and why do you automatically assume that I did something?" He said defensively. Carlos was about ready to beat the crap out of Kendall. "Because he won't leave James, and he said, and I quote ; 'Kendall hates me.' So what did he do and what did you say to break him!"

"I-he-well I-" "Out with it!" Carlos yelled. "O.k.! He kissed me and I snapped! I called him a...... fag." That earned Kendall a punch to the face. Now Kendall was afraid. Carlos never hit anybody unless it was fake fighting ; nver for hitting in general. "You idiot! Do you have any idea what he's been through?" he shouted. Kendall just shook his head, not wanting to hear the answer.

"His dad... God his dad... His dad raped him Kendall. Called him a fag and beat the shit out of him whenever he felt like it. James knew this because he witnessed it. Logan went to live James a week later and he tried to fix himself.

"It didn't work. James had to help him. Eventually Logan got over it and learned to trust people again. Then you went and called him the F-word! Now he's worse than before and I'm not sure if we can fix him." Carlos turned to head out the door. But before he left he muttered. "And it's all your fault."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well it's official, I hate myself. Seriously, I was crying and now I'm sad. But I hope you liked the chapter.

Next Time: The boys go to the recording studio.

Well Until Then....... See Ya!

MUTANT HAPPY FACE

Reviews are as sweet as Logan holding James' hand!


	4. Surprises

Hey there people of the BTR world! It's time for chapter 4 of Broken Heart! So let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I own Big Time Rush! *glares* What? A girl can dream can't she?

Now On With The Fic!

Chapter 4: Surprises

It had been an hour since I had hit Kendall, an hour since I learned about Logan's horrifying past, and a day since Logan's heart broke. I was walking back to 2J, while thinking if I should tell James about what had happened. "Maybe I'll tell him at the studio." I checked my watch and saw that we still had another hour to spare.

I walked up to 2J's door and unlocked. While I was setting my jacket on the kitchen table, i was met with the cutest sight in the world... James and Logan cuddling on the couch.

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey there!" Carlos greeted happily. James looked up and smiled, putting his index finger to his made an "oh" sound and quietly told James that they an hour till recording time.

"James I hit Kendall." Carlos whispered. "I hit him because he called Logan a fag." James bit his lip to keep from yelling. He really didn't want to wake Logan up from his peaceful slumber, since this was the only time Logan didn't have any nightmares.

"Why?" he hissed. Carlos just shrugged. "Because Logan kissed him and Kendall is to far in denial to admit that he is gay." Carlos checked his watch and gasped. "Dude we need to go." James nodded and tried to gently wake his friend up.

"Time to go to the studio buddy."Logan tried to smile, but he failed and left to go change. "Well at least he tried." James said. Carlos only stared at the door and waited for Logan to come out of his room. He wanted to see what his friend was going to wear. Because from what James told him, Logan liked to wear dark clothing during dark times.

"C'mon Logie we need to-woah." James was surprised at Logan's outfit._ 'I haven't seen him dress like that in forever. But then again, he hasn't had his spirit crushed in forever too. He does look cute though.'_

Logan was currently wearing a black t-shirt that said "I didn't know I had a heart until you broke it.". A pair of black jeans, red and black sneakers ; and to top it all off, he wore a black jacket that a broken heart on the sleeves. 'I didn't know he had clothing like that.' Carlos thought.

Logan walked up to James, took his hand, and held it tightly, looking up at him with a pleading look. "C'mon guys...to the studio!" Carlos exclaimed, pointing his finger in the direction of the door. James laughed and he saw Logan smile, the same smile that hadn't been seen in the last 24 hours.

_'Maybe we can fix him.' _James thought hopefully. They began walking since it was only a five minute walk and Mrs. Knight and Katie had gone on a six month cruise. "When is Kendall going to be there?" James whispered. "He's already there."

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

The three boys finally reached the studio and were now waiting for Gustavo to run the songs with him. They all winced when they heard the door slam. "Alright you dogs we're going to - Logan what are you wearing?" he asked, shocked at what the innocent boy was wearing.

He looked to Jams who made a face that clearly told him to drop the subject. He nodded in understanding. "Alright well we need to do a run through of Shot in the Dark since you DOgs suck at it. Wait where's Kendal!" he turned to see the boy in the door.

"Right here."

Well There's the chapter!I hope you liked it! i already have the next 2 chapters finished.

Next Time: Mistakes are realized but Hearts are still broken!

Well Until Then... See Ya!

MUTANT HAPPY FACE

Reveiews are almost as cute as Logan's dark clothing!


	5. My Mistakes

Heyy Peoples! Let's get this chapter started with the... Disclaimer! Wooo!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! Why can't I own anything else!

Now On With The Fic!

Chapter 5:My Mistakes

"I'm right here."

The boys and Gustavo turned to see Kendall with a smirk on his face. "Dog! Where have you been! Recording time starts at five and it's..." he asked Logan for the time since he forgot his watch. "5:05" he whispered. "5:05!" Gustavo yelled. 'Typical' the boys thought. Gustavo always wanted them to be on time and five minutes late was hell for him.

Kendall's smirk grew wider and he leaned against the frame of the door. "Oh you know, here and there. Basically where ever life takes me. How about you?" he asked. Gustavo was about to hit Kendall, when Logan grabbed his arm. "No. He's not worth it." he whispered

Kendall's smirk faltered and instantly turned into a sad frown._ 'I've never seen Logan act or dress like that. Did I cause this sudden change in him?' _he asked himself.

Gustavo got tired of the silence and he crossed his arms and sighed."Whatever. Just take your places." the boys follwed their orders, but Logan and James sat next to each other (still holding hands) while Kendall sat next to Carlos. "Okay Shot in the Dark form the top. 123" Logan let go of James' hand as soon as the music started.

/

_Kendall: I promised I would be there. I swear I'm on my way. I know you may not hear me, but that's the price I'll pay. And I don't know_

_K+J: How I would, ever go, all alone walking on my own. Like Angels you were floating to me and that's how it should be._

_All: Cause I don't want to waste another moment. I don't want to pay for things unspoken. I just want to reach with arms wide open. Take a Shot in the Dark. To be were you are. I don't want to watch the world keep changing. When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking. Cover up my eyes and just start pacing. Take a Shot in the Dark to be where you are._

_Carlos: I promise you Im gonna be there. I wanna be there. No matter what happens, no matter how tragic._

_Logan: Cause the clock is ticking the world is spinning. Our lives are passing us by._

_All: Cause I don't want to watch the world keep changing. When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking. Cover up my eyes and just start pacing. Take a Shot in the Dark. To be where you are._

_Take a Shot in the Dark_

/

By the time the time the boys were finished, Gustavo was amazed. "Boys that was great! Logan, I didn't know you could sing like that. Take the rest of the day off." The boys cheered, Logan not included, and left the studio. And on the way back, Kendall couldn't help but stare at Logan.

_'It is my fault. I caused his pain and I left him to break. I need to fix this problem. Fast.'_ he thought.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

When the boys arrived at 2J, Logan, who was secretly being followed to his room by Kendall, flopped on the bed and sighed. He heard the door close and he looked up to see Kendall. He couldn't stop the tears that flowed from his beautiful brown eyes.

"Logan I need to talk to you."

Ha! ANother Cliffhanger! I hope you liked the chapter!

Next Time: The Talk

Well Until Then... Ja Mata!

MUTANT HAPPY FACE!

Please Review?


	6. The Talk

What's up my BTR peeps! It's time for Chapter 6! Let's get this started! Disclaimer Time!

logan: I got it! Hikari doesn't own anything but the plot!

Thanks Logie!

Now On With The Fic!

Chapter 6: The Talk

"Logan i need to talk to you." Kendall said. Logan nodded and looked at Kendall with broken eyes. Kendall gasped and looked at the ground. _'I did this to him.' _it was more of a statement than a question. He started to fumble with his fingers, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Umm Okay so I'll talk and you listen. Okay?" Logan could only nod, to scared to speak. 'He's going to say more harmful words. I just know it.' he thought as he watched Kendall pace around his room.

"Well I guess I'll start from the beginning. I was shocked when you kissed me. It was just so sudden. I'm not gay, and I didn't mean to call you a fag." Logan could feel his somewhat fixed heart, break. _'Don't be silly. life isn't the movies. He's just here to say that he's not gay and that if he was, there would be no way that he would like you.'_

Logan shedded more tears. The voice was right. Not even his family wanted him so what made him think that Kendall did? The only person who probably liked him was James and even Logan didn't think that was possible. _'That's because it's pity pea brain. They feel sorry for you. They never cared and they neve will. You're only there because you have nothing to better to do. They don't want you around. You should just end all the pain so they can be happy.'_

Logan was now sobbing and saw that Kendall had left his room. "I *gasp* knew *wheeze* it." he said inbetween sobs. He was currently hyperventalating and he quickly reached for his inhaler to stop himself from having an asthma attack.

"Nobody needs me." he said out loud._ 'Nobody wants me.' _and with that thought, Logan fell into a deep sleep filled with nightmares and pain.

"It will all end soon."

Did you like the chapter? I did. I like Logan angst. It's delicious. So I hope you liked it.

Next Time: Logan's Decision

Well Unitl Then... See Ya!

MUTANT HAPPY FACE!

Please Review?


	7. The Fatal Decision

Heyy guys! I'm so mad at myself. I should be updating my other stories, but I can't because the story is so addicting! So I hope you enjoy the chapter, cuase this is just for you!

James: Hikari doesn't own anything but the plot!

*sigh* Sad isn't it? Thanks James!

Now On With The Fic!

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Chapter 7: The Fatal Decision

Logan's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep. That damn voice is bothering me. But I can't kid myself because it's right. It was right all along. The only way I'll be able to get Kendall and my heart break out of my head, is to end my pain for good.

I quietly got out of bed so I wouldn't wake up James, and I left the room. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper to write my letter. Even though I was going to die, the guys still need to know why.

It seemed to take forever to write my own suicide note, but I finshed it and set it down in plain sight._ 'It's time to go.' _the voice said sadly. I nodded and headed to the only place I knew that could and would kill me instantly.

The roof.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

James' P.O.V.

I can't sleep. I know something bad is going to happen. I can feel it in my gut. As I looked to my left, I saw that Logan wasn't in his bed. In fact, he wasn't even in the room._ "This can't be right. I don't want to be right. This can not happen to my Logan.' _

I rushed out of the room and my eyes flew to a note that was on the counter. _'No.' _I ran to the kitchen and snatched the note ; my eyes filled with tears as my worst fears came true.

_'Dear Family,_

_I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I know that I'm a burden and I know that I'm not needed here. My pain is jjust too much for me to bear and so I have decided to end my pain and let you guys live your life. The voice was right. I'm not wanted or needed here. I never was. So I'm sorry for putting you guys through my troubles and I wish you guys the best of luck. Goodbye._

_Love Logan_

"No!" I screamed.I had quickly realized what I had done and I covered my mouth. "James? What's wrong man?" I sighed in relief when Carlos stepped up.

"It's Logan. He's- He's going to kill himself."

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Normal P.O.V

Logan had finally reached the roof of the Palm Woods and cried. He did this for a few minutes before he got up and moved a little closer to the very edge of the roof. He sighed heavily and if by some twisted fate, it started to rain. "Oh the irony." he said.

He looked down to see how long of a drop it would be and he gulped. "Well here I go." he took one step forward.

"Logan Stop!"

Logan turned and gasped. But in doing so caused him to stumble and...

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Mwahahahahaha! I'm so evil!

I hope you liked the chapter!

Next Time: The Outcome

Well Until Then... Ja Mata!

MUTANT HAPPY FACE!

Please Review?


	8. Realization

Heyy Peoples! Are you ready for the next chapter? I am! So let's get this angst-I mean show on the road!

Carlos: Hikari doesn't own anything but the plot!

Why do you guys keep reminding me? *sigh* Oh well. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Now On With The Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 8: Realization

"Logan Stop!"

Logan turned and gasped and turned. But in doing so caused him to stumble and fall... forward? _'No. This isn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to die.' _he thought. He started to cry and mumble quiet incoherent words.

_'I'm supposed to be dead. Why aren't I de- Is James hugging me?" _he asked himself. "Why Logan? Why would you do this?" Logan could hear the sadness in James' voice and he could see that he was crying. Because he was too scared and shocked to speak, Logan signed **'Too much pain.' **to James.

" I know Logie Bear. But you can always come to me and Carlos. This isn't the right way to get rid of your pain." Logan cried harder and held onto James. '**But I can't because it's just pity. I know I'm not needed. Why didn't you just let me die?'** he signed.

Carlos didn't know Logan had felt that way. If he had known he would've helped Logan in every way possible. Carlos felt like a failure as Logan's friend, but that didn't mean he couldn't help Logan anymore. He sat next to Logan and held his hand. "But it's not pity Logie. We really do care. And if you were a burden do you really think we would be here with you? We won't let you die. Your our best friend." he said, punctuating every word so that Logan knew he meant it.

James held Logan and sighed. **"I love you Little Brother." **he signed. The craziest thing happened, Logan huddled into the warmth James was providing. Tha meant Logan didn't want to die. Didn't it?** 'I love you too. Big Brother.' **he signed back.

He was being true to his word. He had never said it back because he never had to. Logan did love James. He was always there for him. _'Always.' _That's when it hit Logan. James had always been there for him.

When Logan was being raped and beat by his dad James was there to save him. When Logan had been stabbed by his father, James was there to adopt him so that he no longer lived in pain. And even now when Logan was suicidal, James was there.

Reality struck Logan hard. James was always there for him. From the age of five to now. James was there for him and he always would be. 'No matter what.' Logan thought, finally calm enough to fall asleep.

JAmes sighed happily, glad that Logan was able to sleep. He grunted and lifted Logan bridal style. "C'mon we don't want you to get sick." he chuckled a little. "You know? You could've taken the elevator. It's much easier than climbing that damn ladder. But I"m glad you did." he whispered, smiling when Logan buried himself deeper into James.

_'My Little Brother.'_

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

When they got to 2J, the boys, meaning Carlos and James, left to their rooms. James sighed and laid Logan in his bed.

"I'll save you Little Brother. Whatever it takes."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well? I liked this chapter? Did you guys seriously think I would kill Logie Bear? He's my favorite!

Logan: I am?

Yes! Now I hope you guys liked this chapter! Cause the next chapter is the last.

Carlos: It is?

Psssh! No! I love this story way to much to end it. Besides , you guys make me want to finish it. I haven't even updated my other stories because I want to finish this one so badly.

So are you guys with me all the way? How many of you are tired of this story? I'm not. But I will keep it going if others like it.

So Review and Love this chapter!

Next Time!: James has a 'talk' with Kendall.

Well Until Then... Ja Mata!

MUTANT HAPPY FACE!

Please Review?


	9. I Love Logan

Heyy! So I absolutely LOVE you guys! Chapter 8 was the most reviewed chapter of this story! Let's if we can beat that! James take it away!

James: Hikari only owns the plot!

Do you guys like making me sad? Well I hope you guys like this chapter!

Now On With The Fic!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 9: I love Logan

_**'Logan wake up.' **_Logan grumbled but did as he was told. HE looked around and saw that he was in his and James' room._ 'What happened?' _he asked. He heard the voice sigh, but he couldn't tell whether it was a happy sigh or a sad sigh._** 'We almost did it. But James and Carlos saved you.'**_

Events of last night flooded sad and crushed mind. _'Oh. So what do we do?' _he sounded really desperate, but he waited for the voice to answer.

'_**Well we could try it again or we could stay and see how things work out.' **_Logan liked the first idea. But he also liked the second one too. On one hand, Logan really wanted to end his life so that all the pain would go away. But on the other hand, he really wanted to stay with James and Carlos.

Logan let out a shaky breath._ 'I guess we could see how things work out and if they dont, we could try it again.' _The voice mad a sound of agreement and left Logan to stand in his room with a confused look on his face.

Logan looked to his right and saw that James was gone. Wondering what the time was, he looked to the clock, which showed that the current time was 11:30._ 'Oh.' _he thought. He still wasn't ready to talk, so he thought instead. And with the guys he would use sign language. _**'You know, you're going to have to talk to them sometime.' **_

_'I know. It just won't be anytime soon.'_

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

James was currently walking down to the Plam Woods pool and spotted Kendall, sitting on his ass like nothing had happened. _'Perfect.' _he thought sarcastically. He had been looking for him since he woke up and now he found him.

He ran up to Kendall with a perfect fake smile on his face. "Hey Kendall, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kendall nodded and the two walked off. "So James, what did you want to talk about?" James only said one word. "Logan."

Kendall paled instantly. "What about Logan?" he asked. They were now in an area where no one could see them. James looked for safety before he grabbed Kendall by the shirt and pushed him into the wall.

"What did you say to him?" he growled. Kendall was now officially scared, internally. Apparantly James could be very scary when he wanted to be. And today James wanted to be scary.

"Well? I'm waiting. What did you say?" Kendall took a moment to think. 'I only told him that I was sorry." James grew angrier. "That's not all." he said. "I told him I wasn't gay.'" James faked some confusion and let Kendall go.

"You're not?" he asked suspiciously. Kendall shook his head. "That's a lie and because I know you're lying, I want you to answer this question."

"How do you feel when you're around Logan?" and when the sentence was finished, James left, leaving a shocked Kendall to fish hhimsel out of Denial River.(1)

Kendall thought... and he thought... and he thought some more before he realized something.

"I love Logan."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(1) My friend wanted me to put that in.

Well? I liked this chapter? I know some people wanted James and Logan together but I'll explain everything in the next chapter.

So do you guys like this chapter is good, bad, great? Let's see if we can beat the 5 review mark. I won't update!

Logan: *using sign language* You won't

*sign language* I'll still update. it's just to motivate them!

James: **Next Time on Broken Heart!**

The life of a broken heart is told!

Well Until Then... Ja Mata!

MUTANT HAPPY FACE!

Please Review?


	10. The Past Revealed

Heyy Peoples! We did it! Well you guys did it but still! I'm so happy! And to express my happiness and my graditude ; I present to you the longest chapter in this story! It's 11 pages in my composition book! That makes me happy! Thatand now my hands hurt alot!

Kendall Take it away!

Kendall: Hikari doesn't own us! *sniggers* She wishes she did.

*sarcastic* Thanks Kendall YOu really know how to make a girl happy.

P.S Each page break is where James and Logan switch. They will start from where the other left off.

Now On With The Fic!

**'**_**The voice' **_**'Sign Language' **_'thinking' _"talking' _/Falshback/_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 10: The Past Revealed

Carlos' P.O.V.

I saw Logan curiously walking around the apartment, like he was looking for something, and I couldn't help but wonder why. "Hey Logie, what are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me with a cute confused look._** 'I'm looking for James.' **_he signed. I laughed. "So did you find James in that cabinet Logan?" He shook his head no and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

_**'I give up. What are you watching Carlos?' **_he asked. I shrugged. "I don't know but come here. I want to ask you something." he hesitated but he plopped down on the couch anyway.

"Okay. I know this is a touchy subject, but Logan, what happened before we met you? Like, when you were a child?" he tensed and signed_** 'Full story?' **_I nodded and saw that he was breathing hard. I knew that if he started breathing any harder he would start hyperventaling, and that would just mean adding some more things on my Logan Worry list.

_**'O.K. when I was little my family.'**_

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Normal P.O.V

James had gotten tired of walking around and finally decided to go find Kendall. '_He better have decided how he feels around Logan.' _he kept walking and was surprisingly unsurprised when he found Kendall in the same spot when James had talked to him.

"Well?" he asked, making Kendall jump a little. Kendall turned to face him. "I love him." he said. James smiled. "Took you long enough." but his smile quickly turned into a frown. "But you can't be with him yet." he motioned for Kendall to sit down on the hallway's soft blue carpet.

"It's time for you to know about Logan's life."

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Logan hadn't told Carlos anything yet, he was still too afraid. Carlos, who sensed his friends distressed, placed a hand on Logan's knee. "It's okay buddy. You can tell me."

Logan slowly nodded and began his story.** 'When I was about two years old, I thought my family had loved me. But I guess I had been wrong. After my third birthday my dad had started to be mean to me, but I thought it had been the stress from work. Well one night he slapped me and because I was smart, I knew what he was doing. So I kicked him in the crotch'**

**'It didn't help. Because after I did that he started to beat the shit out of me. I couldn't walk or do anything for weeks, and when I tried, I fell. He did this for every little thing I would do wrong.'**

**'If I spilled something, I got beat. If I dropped something I got beat. I even got beat for the hell of it. He would always tell me that I was a bad child and that if he had his way, I would be dead. But the only concept I couldn't grasp was why hadn't he killed me?'**

**' My mom was always on buisness trips, so he had plenty of chances to kill me. But he didn't want to get rid of his play thing.'**

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Kendall felt the tears stream down his face as he heard Logan's sad story. But he knew it was about to get worse.

"And when his mom was home, she completly ignored him. He constantly tried to get her attention, but she would always brush him off. Logan would go to his room and cry himself to sleep each night this happened."

" Although When Logan turned four, we met each other on the playground and became fast friends. But when I saw his dad I got two feelings. One, that this guy was bad. And two, I needed to protect Logan at all costs."

James sucked in a deep breath, trying to hold in his own tears as he spoke.

" One day, I had my mom drive me to Logan's house and when I looked through the window of his house I saw- I saw-"

James stopped and took shaky breaths, letting a single tear fall before he continued.

"I saw Logan getting beat by his dad. I - I could see the look on Logan's face and it was one of pure fear. Fear that he wouldn't make it and fear that he would make it, only to be beat again."

" I had left the window and ran crying to my mom. It was so hard telling her that my best friend was gettinghis ass kicked by his father. Naturally she didn't belive me. She said she had to see it to believe it. That happened three years later."

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Logan had been trying to hold back his tears but it was getting harder since his throat was burning and it was getting hard to see since the unshed tears were clouding his vison.

**'By the time I was six, I had been beaten so many times, I was sure that I had lost everything. I knew I had lost my spirit and half my soul but I thought 'You can't lose anymore. Right?' But what my dad did next made me lose everything and more.'**

**'One night, I had been in my room, siniging and dancing like I didn''t have a care in the world. Today had been a good day for my father and on good days, I wouldn't get beat. So I was very happy.'**

**'But then I heard a slam and I looked to see my dad towering over me, rage filled eyes, and the rest covered in shadows. He-He threw me on the bed and started shouting at me. Telling me that it was all my fault that my mom had died.'**

**'He started tearing my clothes off and it was the worst pain I had ever been in. I sort of remember asking him to stop and he wouldn't.'**

Logan stopped using his superb sign language skills and cried in Carlos' arms. _**'Logie you can do it. Get it all off your chest. I'm right here with you.' **_Logan nodded, much to Carlos' confusion, and continued.

**'He had finally stopped and the last thing he said to me was, "clean yourself up you little fag." I did as I was told. I was now his slave. Ready to do what he wanted and when he wanted me to do it, no questions asked.' **

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

The three years had passed and I had told my mom to take me to Logan's house on the day I knew his father would get caught. And he did. We got the cops and everything. But then I found Logan."

"There was a part of me that wished we hadn't done this because when I found Logan, I screamed. The look in his eyes was so blank that it scared me. I tried to get him to talk but he wouldn't so I used sign language."

" I had brought him outside and everyone was crying. The cops, my mom, even random people on the street were crying. No one was dry eyed, well except for Logan's dad, but that doesn't count. All that mattered was that we had Logan and I would never let him go."

"The very same day, I had asked my mom to adopt Logan and she said yes. And overtime, I grew to be Logan's older brother. That was the first thing I said to him when he asked who I was."

_/ Flashback /_

_James held Logan's shaking body tightly to his own body, letting Logan know that James wanted to help Logan recover._

_"Who are you?" Logan asked, using sign language._

_"I'm your older brother James." he signed back._

_'My brother?' James nodded and tried to fight the horrible feeling that was settling in his gut._

_"So who am I?"_

_/ End Flashback /_

"I had never cried so hard in my life. My best frined didn't know who he was and it was my job to fix that. It was hard work for a seven year old but I fixed Logan, and I had never felt so proud of myself."

James wiped the tears from his eyes and shot a deadly glare at Kendall.

"So if I find out that something bad happens to him and it's you fault; you're a dead man."

Kendall nodded and helped James up.

"Let's go home Kendall."

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Logan had finished his story and was now quietly and peacefully sleeping in Carlos' lap. "You went through some tough times Logie." Carlos smiled a little and let his fingers run through Logan's hair.

"But we'll help you get through this tough time together."

Carlos felt his pants vibrate, a feeling that made him giggle and he smirked at James' text.

_Carlos I got a plan._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So? Longest Chapter Evar! I hope you liked it!

Next Time: James' master plan

Well Untill Then... Ja Mata!

MUTANT HAPPEH FACE!

Please Review?


	11. Master Plans

Heyy! So I think we should get this chapter started and stuff with the almighty Disclaimer King of Disclaiming. James Take it away!

James: Hikari doesn't own Big Time Rush... yet.

Thanks Jamie Bear!

Now On With The Fic!

"Talking" '**'Sign Language'**___thinking' '__**the voice' **__(( texting ))_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 11: Master Plans

Carlos smirked at the text James had sent him. This plan would either be pure genious or pure stupidity. And Carlos was leaning more towards stupidity.

_(( What kind of plan? )) _he waited for a minute and looked at his phone.

_(( I want u 2 date Logan. Only 4 pretend tho. )) _GOAL! Stupidity seemed to be the right answer. But Carlos stared in shock and the message and quickly texted back.

_(( Y?))_

It didn't take long for James to reply.

_(( Because Kendall finally had the balls to admit that he is gay and that he does like Logan. I just want to mess with him. So tell Logan the plan and act like nothing had happened.))_

Carlos didn't know what to say. What if he started to like Logan? He laughed, there was no way hecould like Logan like that, since he liked James. Logan was like his little brother. _'He is your little brother. So this is going to be very strange.' _He quickly woke Logan up and explained the so called "Super Awesome Master Plan" that James had thought up.

'**But you're my other brother. Wouldn't that be weird?' **Logan asked. Carlos smiled. So Logan thought it was weird too? "Yeah but it's just for a few days. Besides, don't you want to get back at Kendall?" Logan smiled innocently and nodded his head, signalling that he was happy that he would be able to get back at Kendall.

_**'So what would you do if he kissed you? I know you would get with him the minute he would do that.' **_Logan blushed._ 'Yeah you're right but still, it could be fun.' _Logan looked at Carlos and sighed. '** So what do we do when they wa-' **Logan heard the door unlock and he quickly smashed his lips to Carlos'. They started to have an awkward make out session, but they managed to make it look enjoyable.

Kendall's P.O.V.

NO! Why was Logan kissing Carlos? I shot a glance at James and saw that he had a face of pure shock. He cleared his throat loud enough for the make out session to stop.

Logan and Carlos gasped and looked up at us, their faces turning bright red when they realized that they had been caught.

Normal P.O.V

"Well Well Well what do we have here?" James asked, trying and succeding in hiding his growing smirk. "Well while me and Logan were talking, one thing led to another soooo now we're a couple." Carlos replied, satisfied with the lie that he came up with.

**'Are you okay with that Big Brother?' **Logan asked. James smiled at Logan's child like question and he nodded. " Yeah I'm cool with it. How about you Kendall?" he asked, smirking at Kendall's far out gaze and just plain confused look.

" Huh? Oh yeah, I'm perfectly cool with it. Just as long as you're happy." he replied, looking Logan straight in the eye with sad eyes_. 'So this is how Logan felt. Well his pain was worse but damn this hurts.'_

Kendall walked into his room and flung himself on his bed, formulating a plan so that Logan would forgive him and hopefully become his boyfriend.

_'I need to show you that I'm sorry Logan. I just hope you will be able to trust me.'_

So with those thoughts, Kendall fell asleep with one goal in set in his mind.

To make Logan his boyfriend.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well it wasn't the best I could do. I still hope you like it. I think I'm devolping writers block. But luckily my friend knows the perfect cure! Reviews! I figured that if it works on my friend when she gets or starts to get writers block, it should work on me right?

Kendall: When do I get with Logan?

When you get with Logan. Now shut up. Logie Bear, can you do the preview for the next chapter?

Logan: Next Time on Broken Heart! Kendall puts his plan into action.

Thanks Logie Bear!

Okay so before I go, I would like to ask you lovely readers and reviewers something. Should this story have a sequel? I was thinking that Logan's father could come back and terroize Logan.

There's a pole on my page so check it out and vote!

Well Until Then... Ja Mata!

MUTANT HAPPY FACE!

Please Review?


	12. I'm Sorry

Heyy there! So are ya'll ready for the next chapter? This one is dedicated to Lozo153, for being such an awesome reviewer! So let's get this chapter started with... Carlos!

Carlos: Hikari doesn't own us! But she does in her dreams! That totally counts!

Thanks Carlos! You always make me feel happy! You're my favorite Latino!

Carlos: I'm your only Latino Mel.

I knew that!

Now On With The Fic!

"talking" _'thinking' _**'sign language' **_/ Flashback / _**(( Texting ))**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 12: I'm Sorry

Kendall woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Naturally, Kendall got out of bed and walked to the kitchen where he saw Logan and Carlos talking.

"Hey guys." Kendall yawned. The others greeted Kendall and Logan waved happily, which made James sigh sadly. "I shouldn't have given you that strawberry syrup." he said. Logan nodded and hugged Kendall, stunning the blonde but making him happy at the same time.

"He's just hyper." Carlos said. Logan grabbed Kendall's phone and quickly texted Carlos.** ((Yeah but at the same time I like hugging Kendall so shut up.)) **deleting the message as soon as it was sent. Carlos read the text and laughed. He grabbed his "boyfriend's" hand and together they left the apartment.

"Sooo how's it going?" Kendall asked. James shrugged and flipped a pancake. "It's cool. What about you?" Kendall sighed and sat down in Logan's seat. "Good I guess. I just wish that I was the one holding Logan's hand. But I guess he likes Carlos instead."

After James heard this, he forgot most of the plan and decided to play matchmaker. "I can help you get with Logan." Kendall eyes brightened and he looked at James with grateful, yet skeptical eyes.

"Really?" he asked. James nodded, a hint of evilness in his eyes._ 'My payback.' _he thought. "Yeah, I mean, you only broke his heart. Then when it was almost fixed, you broke it again and gave him the idea that he was worthless so he tried to commit suicde. Sure I'll help you." Kendall looked guilty and his eyes widened. _'I led him to be suicidal? Damn, I am the worst person ever.' _he thought. But in his guilt, his mind led him back to when he was talking to Logan.

_/ Flashback / _

_Kendall was explaining to Carlos about how he was sorry for calling Logan the F-word._

_"So are we friends again?" he asked cautiously. He saw Logan nod but he failed to see the tears that silently fell from Logan's broken eyes._

_"Well that's good. Um see you later Logan."_

_/ End Flashback /_

_'How come I didn't see that he was crying?'_ he asked himself. "It is my fault." he muttered. He looked up to James, who was flipping pancakes, and asked rather loudly. "Where's Logan and Carlos?" James was surprised by the sudden outburst, quickly answered Kendall's question. "They're at the pool."

Kendall jumped out of his seat and ran out of 2J, shouting a quick thank you just as the door closed. _'Screw the plan.'_ he thought, dodging people and random objects as he ran with the intent of seeing Logan.

He stopped and when he looked up he felt consumed with jealousy as he saw Carlos and Logan making out by the pool. Walking up to the "couple" he tapped them on the shoulder and felt some of his jealousy leave at the innocent look on Logan's face. _'Cute.' _he thought.

"Umm Logan can Italk to you privately for minute? Please?" Logan looked confused before nodding and leaving Carlos with a passionate kiss that made Kendall jealous all over again.

They walked to a closed off spot where they couldn't be seen. **'So what did you want to talk about Kendall**?' Logan asked.

"Well I wanted to say sorry for everything. I didn't want this to happen. I mean, I'm happy that you found someone you want to be with. But I can't help but feel that if I hadn't acted like an ass, you would be with me. I wish you were with me instead of Carlos. Does that make sense?I hope it does cause I don't want to look like a babbling idiot in fromt of you. But I guess- it's just that- Well I'm. Damn this is hard. I guess I just wanted to say that I'm sorry Logan and that I-"

Kendall was stopped by a tap from Logan. **'I forgive you.' **Logan signed. Kendall took this chance to put his, "so called" plan into action. Loagn just stared at Kendall, as if waiting for something to happen. But this was a little unexpected and the tables were turned, like this whole mess was being repeated.

Without hesitation,

Kendall kissed Logan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

How many of you saw that coming? Oh! This story now has a song! It's "It's Not Me It's You" by Skillet. Thanks Lozo153!

Now how many of you readers are tired of me? So in order to give you lovely readers a chance to make a chapter the next chapter is totally readers opinion. What do you want to happen next?

**A. Jarlos?**

**B. Kendall should get slapped by Logan**

**C. Logan and Kendall get together.**

**D. More toying with Kendall?**

Pick which one you want and it shall be written!

Note: The pole will be up for a few more days before it gets taken down. So please vote. Do it for Logan!

Hey James!

James: Next Time on Broken Heart! Logan's reaction to the kiss!

Kendall: Please let me and Logan be a couple!

Well Until Then... Ja Mata!

Mutant Happy Face!

Please Review?


	13. Teaser

Heyy People of the BTR world! I have to say that this is one of my favorite chapters and that this is by far my favorite story. I never update this fast and I thank you guys for all the reviewers. So this is story is dedicated yet again to Lozo153! I'm sorry for making you sound like a babbling maniac.

Note (1): To anyone who doesn't get it, Logan is still to afraid to use his voice. so he uses sign language instead.

Note (2): The mysterious voice is explained to Carlos in the this chapter.

James, let's get this show on the road!

James: Hikari doesn't own us... but she will!

Thanks Jamie Bear!

Now On With The Fic!

"Talking" _'Thinking' _**'Sign Language' **_**'The Voice'**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 13: Teaser

Logan knew he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be playing with Kendall's feelings like he was. _**'But he did that to you. So why shouldn't you do the same?' **_the voice, currently nicknamed J.J., asked. _'True. But still, it's wrong.'_ Logan said.

He took J.J's advice and decided to play with Kendall some more, which was very hard, considering that he wanted to kiss Kendall more. But maybe that could be used for payback.

Kendall smiled against Logan's lips an Logan rested his head on Kendall's chest and sighed. But soonenough, Kendall realized what he had done and he let go of Logan, but Logan didn't let go.

"I'm sorry Logan. I didn't mean to." Logan blushed and slowly pulled away. He gave Kendall a short, but slow kiss. **'I'll see you later.'** he signed, leaving a stunned Kendall in his place.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

HE kissed me. Logan kissed me. Ha that sounds so familiar. But he kissed me. So does that mean he likes me?_ 'Maybe he's testing me.' _I thought. It could be true. That, or he wants to get Carlos jealous.

Whatever. I'm putting way too much thought into one little kiss. But Damn! It felt like I was on fire. I like that feeling now.

I started walking back to the apartment so I could tell James what had just happened. And on the way back, I only had one thought in my head.

_'That kiss was hot!'_

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Normal P.O.V

Carlos saw Logan walking back to him with a slight blush on his face. "Hey Logan, what's up? What happened between you and Kendall?" he laughed when Logan's blush deepened._**'Aww, my Little Logie is growing up.' **_J.J teased. Logan frowned and huffed a little angry that J.J would make a joke like that in front of Carlos._**'You know I'm kidding. I'm sorry for making you mad.' **_he apologized. Logan smiled_.'I know and I'm not mad you J.J. I was kidding too_.'

All of this was confusing Carlos. What was running through Logan's mind? "Hey Logan, what is up man? You keep spacing ou. More than usual." Carlos said.** 'I'm sorry. I was talking to J.J.' **"Whose J.J?" Logan froze. How was he supposed to explain that J.J was a voice in his head that liked to help Logan during his bad times?

"W-w-we need t-to go somew-where el-se." he stuttered. He was still scared to talk so why was he talking? _**'I told you to talk when you were ready. Are you ready to use your voice?' **_J.J. asked. Logan shook his head. He was postively not ready to speak.

Carlos was happy that Logan tried to speak. But he knew it wouldn't last since he saw the fear in Logan's eyes. "C'mon Logie." Carlos said gently, extending a hand to Logan, who took it gratefully. They walked hand in hand to a storage closet and Logan began telling Carlos about J.J

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Kendall walked inside 2J and found James lazily sitting on the couch wantching an episode of Paranormal State. Having decided to break the silence James asked "So how'd things go with you and Logan?"

Kendall sat next to James and sighed. "I kissed him." James looked shocked and did a famous Camille slap. "While he's dating Carlos? What's the matter with you?" Kendall put a hand to his stinging cheek and nodded. "Yes. But before he left, he gave me a kiss." James smirked. _'So Logan is getting his own payback. I can't wait to see what he does next.'_

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

"So who's J.J Logan?" Carlos asked. He saw Logan pause and he thought that Logan was discussing this with J.J. 'That or he could be thinking about what to say.' he thought. He saw Logan look up at him with the cutest puppy dog eyes.

" J-J.J is the v-voi-ce in my h-head. He came t-to me a li-little after Ken- Kendall rejected m-me." Logan whispered, which was barely heard by Carlos. 'Don't talk. You aren't ready. When you are, you'll know. But for now, just for me, please shut up.' J.J pleaded.

'Well when J.J came I didn't know what to do because it was kind of scary having someone talk to me and I couldn't see him. But he's really nice. HE thinks for me whenever I can't. He looks out for me and makes sure that I stay sane. Well somewhat sane. But he knows alot about me and he knows just what to say to calm me down. He tries to get rid of my nightmares but since he can't, he only makes them better. I don't really know alot about him, but he's very protective of me and he hates to see me get hurt. He kinda reminds me of you and James.'

Carlos smiled. So even when Logan was alone, he was never truly alone. 'That's perfect.' he thought. He looked at Logan and saw how sleepy his "boyfriend" was getting so he took Logan's hand and together they walked back to 2J.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

When Carlos and Logan stepped in 2J, Logan got a brilliant idea and he quickly told Carlos. They walked near Kendall and Logan slowly took his black t-shirt off and Carlos pulled Logan into a passionate kiss, which made Kendall very jealous.

Logan saw this and he smirked. His plan was working and Kendall was falling right into his trap. He sighed happily and decided to take a nap in James' lap. He felt himslef succumb to sleep faster as James ran his fingers through his hair.

Logan loved payback. It felt so... peaceful.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As I said earlier, this is my favorite chapter. Do you guys like the chapter? I hope so.

**Super Important Note! This news might make some of you happy. After the sequel to B.H. I will be writing a James x Logan story! That comes with a sequel! And that story will be dedicated to . Eff. On for trying so hard to get me to write a Jogan and this story will be just for you.**

**I would love to write it now, but I still have three other stories to finish. Two of them are almost done. So once those are finished, I shall write the slash!**

Sooo... Kendall!

Kendall: Next Time On Broken Heart! Logan's broken heart get's fixed.

Well Until Then... Ja Mata!

Mutant Happy Face!

Please Review?


	14. How It Should Be

Heyy! Half of this chapter was written when I was half asleep so I hope it's okay. So Let's get this chapter started with... Logan!

Logan: Hikari doesn't own us. If she did, well let's just say that the show would have nothing to do with singing.

Heh heh. It's true. Thanks Logie!

Now On With The Fic!

"Talking." _'thinking' _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 14: How it Should Be

Logan felt the steady rise and fall his head on someones chest and when he looked up he was face to sleeping face with Kendall. Wait Kendall! Logan would have fallen off the couch if he hadn't been squished between Kendall and the couch. So instead of Logan falling off, his shock caused Kendall to fall to the floor with a loud thud.

Kendall groaned and looked up at Logan who wanted to look concerned, but was to busy silently laughing his ass off. At seeing this, Kendall smiled. He was extremely happy that he could make Logan laugh.

"So you think that this is funny?" he asked. Logan nodded and finally burst out laughing, his sweet innocent laugh was music to Kendall's ears. After a few minutes Logan stopped laughing and looked at Kendall with bright brown eyes.

They both unconsiously leaned forward, and since Kendall was stilly lying on the floor Logan fell on top of him.

They both blushed and stayed like that for a few minutes, so that Kendall could take in Logan's beauty, meaning Logan's bare chest. Logan's blush deepened and he did something that triggered everything that was about to occur.

Logan kissed Kendall. Again.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Meanwhile, Carlos and James were taking a walk in the park, and they couldn't be happier. _'I'm finally alone with him.'_ they thought. "So how is Logan doing?" Carlos asked. "He's doing good. Well better. But I wonder how he will react to waking up next to Kendall. I think that by today he might start talking!" James was extremely excited, but that was to be excited from the Big Brother side of James.

"To tell you the truth Carlos. I'm glad it's just you and me." James said. Carlos looked confused and James smiled. "Why?" James pulled the Latino close to his body. "Because then I wouldn't be able to do this." and without any other words spoken, James pulled Carlos into a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, they linked their fingers together and continued walking. "Hey James? Should we go tell Logan and Kendall?" Carlos asked. James shook his head.

"Later. I want to spend more time with you.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Kendall and Logan were cuddling on the couch, while exchanging short kisses. "So Logan, I was thinking that maybe later, we could go to dinner and movie?" Kendall asked nervously.

Logan sighed contently_. 'I can do this.'_ he thought. He was finally going to speak without stuttering or whispering. "I would l-love t-to" Okay, so the stuttering could use some work, but at least he didn't whisper!

"You know Logie, you should wear black more often. It makes you look adorable. Well sexy- I mean. Umm, you know what I mean." Logan blushed and buried himself deeper into Kendall's chest. "I'm sorry for putting you through so much crap." Kendall said quietly, rubbing small circles on Logan's stomach for no reason.

"It's okay. Youwere just confused. I a-already said I forgive y-you." Logan managed to sat through tired eyes. Kendall's stomach rubbing was very peaceful and relaxing.

"Mm tired Kendall." Logan said sleepily. Kendall looked at Logan and pulled him impossibly closer to his chest. "Then go to sleep." he replied. Logan scooted up and rested his head in the crook of the blonde boy's neck. "M'kay" he muttered as he closed his eyes.

Kendall looked at the sleeping boy with loving eyes. He gave Logan a kissto the forehead, before he closed his own eyes, thoughts going to the boy next to him and the most important thought.

What would Carlos say when he saw Kendall sleeping with his boyfriend?

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Carlos and James decided to head back to the apartment so they could tell the guys the news. They walked hand in hand and kept trying to figure out how to tell Kendall and Logan.

Carlos wanted to make it funny and let the two walk in on him and james during an extreme make out session. But James disagreed.

James wanted to just come out and say they were dating. Besides being blunt was one of his specialties.

They both argued about this till they finally reached an agreement, which took them forever, and when they walked inside 2J, they took a good look at the sleeping boys on the couch.

Right now, everything was how it should be. The only question was, would it last?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well there's the chapter!

Kendall: Wait! Are me and Logan dating?

Hold on to your man undies Kendy. You'll find out in the next chapter.

I hope you liked this chapter! I liked this chapter. Well I think we should find out what's happening in the next chapter with, yet again, Logan!

Logan: Next Time On Broken Heart! More news! Good and Bad!

Well Until Then... Ja Mata!

Mutant Happy Face!

Please Review?


	15. No Way

Heyy guys! So I'm updating this for Lozo but this chapter is dedicated to everyone who read and reviewed this fic. So let's get's this show on the road with... Kendall!

Kendall: Hikari doesn't own us. She didn't have enough moneyto buy the rights off Ebay.

Thanks Kendall! I Love you!

Kendall: I love you too.

Yayz! I knew it!

Now On With The Fic!

"talking" 'thinking'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 15: No Way

How long would it last? That was a question that refused to leave James' mind and many others. How long would Logan stay in Kendall's arms? How long would Logan be sad and feel the need to use sign language? And the most important question. How much time would pass before Logan was granted the right to happiness?

These were the questions that James had been asking himself, but he could never find the right answer. He looked over to where Kendall and Logan were and he couldn't help but smile and feel at ease when he saw the peaceful look on their faces.

"You know." James jumped at the voice. He was so imersed in his thoughts that he forgot that Carlos was sitting right next to him. Carlos as if reading James' mind had the answer that he needed. "James, we may never know when Logan will be happy or when he will talk to us. But we do know one thing. As long as Logan has us, we know that it wont be forever."

James leaned down and gave Carlos kiss, which quickly tuned into a heated make out sessi- **"Whoa! What the fuck!" **the heard a yell and quickly stopped their little "time" together. Looking up, they saw a shocked Kendall staring at them with wide eyes and Logan looking at them with a smile on his face.

"Soo we're a couple now. How was your day Kendall?" James asked. Kendall stayed shocked, and when he looked to Logan, he did one of those anime falls. "Is there something I'm not getting? Logan why aren't you upset?" he asked.

Logan let Kendall wrap his arms around his waist protectivley and he placed his head in the crook of Kendall's neck. "Because we were never dating. It was a plan James came up with so that I could make you jealous. Besides, I'm happy for them and you are too." he said as he gave Kendall a quick kiss.

It was then that James realized something. "You're talking! And you kissed Kendall! And you're talking!" he yelled happily. Logan laughed at the way James said this and at his happiness. "Yes Big Brother I am talking." he said slowly for dramatic effect, which made everyone laugh. "So as long as we are telling news, me and Kendall are dating." Carlos and James were excited and by close inspection, James could see the all the light, happiness, and emotion back in Logan's eyes.

_'He's all better_.' he thought. He snaked his arm around Carlos' waist and continued to listen to their conversation. "So me and Kendall are going on a date tonight and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to do a double date." They agreed and went to their rooms so they could get ready.

Thankfully, it only took an hour.

When they stepped out, Kendall and James were very pleased with what their dates were wearing. "_So cute.'_ they thought.

Logan was wearing a black collar shirt with angel wings on the back with a red tie, black denim jeans, some sneakers, and a somewhat classy looking black jacket. While Carlos wore a blood red collar shirt with a black tie, torn jeans, his favorite pair of vans, and a black jacket similar to Logan's.

Both boys were equally sexy looking and tonight was no exception.

Together, the two couples walked out the door and began their first official date with the ones they love.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Their date was the best night that they had had in years. Granted that it wasnt romantice, but still, it was the best night.

Their date had all of them going to the movies,dinner, then a nice walk at the park. Since they couldn't agree on a good romance movie, they watched "Toy Story 2". For dinner they went to TGI Fridays and their walk in the park was spent playing tag.

It was the best night ever. Or so they thought. This next piece of news made Logan's new world crash and burn with reality and all the others could do was watch.

"Logan, your dad is coming to visit you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, I would like to thank all my lovely readers and reviewers! Ya'll rock my 14 year old socks!

Me, Kendall, James, Logan, & Carlos: Thanks! We Love You!

Well Until The Sequel... Ja Mata!

Mutant Happy Face!

Note: More Details on the sequel and up coming BTR stories on my profile!


	16. Bonus Chapter

Heyy! So I know I left you guys on a bad spot and I actually have to get to bed so I can leave for camp in the morning. So before I leave I wanted to give ya'll a present. Welcome to the bonus chapter! Dedicated to Doodelio-kid because this is her drug and I feel the need to give her more of her drug. So we need the boys... mainly Logan.

Logan: We are Hikari's drug. She doesn't own us. She just uses us to get -

O.k! Logie Bear I think they get it! But thanks Logan!

Now On With The Fic!

_'thinking' _"Talking" _**'J.J.'**_

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 16: Bonus Chapter

"Logan your dad is coming to visit you."

Those words were all Logan needed to have a secret mental breakdown_**. 'Calm down down.' **_J.J. said. Logan did nothing but stand in his spot, wondering how long it would take him to pack and leave the country.

'_**You are not leaving the country. What about your friends? What about your boyfriend?' **_J.J. asked. This was getting him nowhere. Logan's father scared the crap out of Logan ; and when it finally seemed that Logan could be happy, fate aid no so Logan could suffer.

Kendall stood beside Logan and gripped his hand, hoping that Logan would squeeze his hand to the point of losing circulation. But Logan wasn't in labor. Logan was told he was going to see his dad. Which, in Logan's case, was way worse than having a child.

_' I refuse to let Logan be hurt again by that stupid son of a bitch. I need to protect Logan from him.'_ He looked to James and saw that he had a thoughtful, yet shocked looked on his face.

James' P.O.V.

How could this happen? He was supposed to be gone forever. Well ten years to be exact, but I was hoping for forever. That's the agreement we made. He wasn't allowed to se Logan until he was-I paused my thinking and felt my heart stop- until Logan was sixteen.

_'Logan turned sixteen two weeks ago.' _I thought horrifically. The damn agreement meant nothing now. I'm only glad that Logan doesn't know this. He was made to believe that his father abandoned.

Now I know what you're thinking. Well, maybe it's what I think you're thinking.

_James, how could you do that to poor little Logan?_

Well he had amnesia! He remembered the beatings but when he asked about his father and what had happened to him I told him, "He left you Logan."

What did you want me to say? "Logan, me and my mother decided that your bastard of a father isn't allowed to see you until you're sixteen?" I don't think that would've helped. I was just giving my little brother some relief. I looked to Logan with one thought in my mind.

_'If that bastard hurts him, I'll make sure getting sent to jail will seem like heaven compared to what I do to him.'_

Logan's P.O.V.

I stared blankly at the blue green wall ahead of me. _'Why is he coming back? I thought he was supposed to be in jail.' _That's right. I knew. I may have had amnesia but I vaguely remember James and his mom talking about some agreement.

I guess I had fooled myself into thinking he did leave me. I just don't know what I'm going to do. What should I do?

I mean, I know the guys have my back, but this is my problem and I need to deal with it on my own. And if that means becoming some suicidal teenager, then so be it!

Normal P.O.V.

_**'That or he could kill you before you kill yourself.'**_

Logan took that though into consideration and did the one thing he knew would help.

Logan Jay Mitchell fainted.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well I hope you enjoyed the bonus chapter! I guess I'll see you guys in two weeks for the sequel!

Me, Kendall, Logan, James & Carlos: Bye! We love you!

Until The Sequel... Ja Mata!

Mutant Happy Face!

Review?


	17. Sneak Peek!

Heyy there you guys! So, I said that I would need to finish at least two stories before I put up "Unwanted Family Reunion" the sequel to "Broken Heart"! Well I'm happy to say that this sunday! The sequel will be up and ready to read!

I already have the first three chapters written and the whole story is planned out! But because I can't keep you waiting that long, I'm going to give you a sneak peak of the first chapter!

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Logan's P.O.V

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I looked paler than usual ; and that's saying something. Ugh, I'm turning into James. I keep looking over myself and I hate it! I don't like looking at myself in the mirror because I always find something wrong with the way I look.

"Oh well." I sighed. I turned the light off and left the room. Why?

So I can go to the roof.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Now I'm going to leave ya'll with that last little sentence. What do you think is going to happen to Logan?

Me and the boys: We'll see you Sunday!

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


End file.
